rathascreaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Meoran
Meoran is a major character in the series. He was the older brother of Yaran ( the lair-father of Ratha) and was the son and successor of Baire and leader of the Named before Ratha's reign. Appearance Meoran has yellow eyes, a wide face, jaws massive enough to crush a three-horn's skull with a bite, a coarse and thick ruff around his neck like a mane, massive paws, and his odor is compared to his voice, "dull and heavy with a threatening undertone". History Ratha's Creature After Thakur kills the three-horn Ratha failed to herd, she is about to eat it when he pushes her away and tells her that Meoran will be mad enough that he killed the beast but will be even madder if other fangs touches it before his. Thakur trains Ratha some more in the clearing before he tells her that she will stand guard with him and the other herder later that night. She's excited and asks if Meoran allowed her, to which he replies that, although the clan leader may think little of him in many ways, when it comes to herding, he will listen. She asks if a raid will come, and he that Meoran thinks there will and sent out scouts to watch the Un-Named. On the night trail, Thakur drills question on Ratha when she admits to running into an Un-Named a time ago if she had heard him speak. Ratha nervously remind him that the Un-Named are not clever enough to speak, as Meoran always tells the clan. Thakur mutters his displeasure about the clan leader's action but carries on. On clan ground, Fessran rants about how narrow-minded Meoran is as he had ban the training of female cubs as herders, evident of Drani's daughter Singra, who was denied being selected for two seasons until it was too late for her to be. Thakur tries to calm her, reminding her of how hard he fight for Ratha, but she retorts that it was only because Baire, the previous leader, still lived then. Claiming that her worth to Meoran is so low, that he would he have no problem pairing her off with a gray-coat and put his whelp in her place. Meoran makes his first appearance after the clan flees across the river bank from clan ground during a raging forest fire. He calls Ratha to him after she had almost drown crossing and laid unconscious for several days. After he bares his teeth against her raised throat, a gesture of supremacy in the clan, he ask if she is able to swim the river and drive the herd the next day. Thakur claims she is still weak from her near death encounter, but he presses that she either swims or she stays on the beach. He also insist, against Thakur's judgement, to return to the clan ground even though much of the grazing grasses are ashen and will not be enough to feed the entire herd. He coldly advise Thakur to not bring the issue up with him again as he had already allowed him to speak before at the clan gathering and went out of his way to excuse him for his cowardice. He says if he didn't have the stomach to walk on the Red Tongue's ashes then he can stay on the beach with her until the forest grows back again. Ratha proclaims that she is not weak and is able to swim across, and he mocks Thakur before he chimes in that he will swim as well. He is pleased and leaves. When Ratha taunts Thakur about his cowardice, she reveals overhearing the clan leader gossiping with his brother at a clan kill of Thakur's father being an Un-Named bone-eater ...of being closed to new ideas and conservative toward the innovation and discovery made by Ratha, the exile of the young female will be a key point of her life. His leadership lacked to properly identify the degree of danger made by the Un-Named and his poor decisions resulted in the defeat and the deaths of many clan members during the Un-Named winter raids in. He managed to keep united the small group of survivors, but once again he refused to accept Ratha once she returned. In a final confrontation with Ratha, he got a burning stick struck into his mouth: while attempting to extinguish the flames that were burning his face Fessran prevented the leader to reach the stream until the Clan leader found his death. Quotes "Yes Meoran. You believe that clanless ones are witless as well. Teach it to the cubs and see how the clan fares." ~Thakur bitterness towards Meoran in Ratha's Creature, page 14 Trivia Category:Characters Category:The Named Category:Males